


Fireworks

by Llana



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: A/N: Derek and the reader are going out on their first date. (This is my first Criminal Minds post.  I am still binge watching the series and am only on season 6, so that’s as far as I go right now.  Will open up to more when I get through it all.)





	Fireworks

“How about some fireworks tonight?” Derek’s deep voice whispered into your ear from behind. It startled you, causing you to jump in your chair. You could feel your heart rate surge to some ridiculous rate. Just as it always did when you were around him.

“Fireworks?” Turning to look at him, he was far closer than you expected. You were almost nose-to-nose with him.

“Yes, fireworks. Real ones. There is a festival going on downtown by the river. Lots of good food and they are having fireworks tonight. I thought you would like to go with me.” He took a seat on the edge of the shared desk. The two of you flirted often but he also flirted with Garcia too so you never thought it would amount to anything. Look at the man; he is a beautiful specimen of the human race.

“You want to go with me?” Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiled that Derek smile.

“Yes I want to go with you.”

“Like, a date, go with me, or like good friends/coworkers and you have no one else to ask?” With a frown, he scooted closer to you.

“As in I want a date with you [Y/N]. A date like hold hands, talk about our favorite things, me getting the chance to stare more into those beautiful [Y/E/C] eyes, date.” To say you were stunned was a bit of an understatement. Somehow, in the stunned daze your brain was able to transmit to your mouth signals that made you agree.

“Yes. I want to go with you to see the fireworks tonight.” Derek’s face lit up instantly as he stood from the desk.

“All right, baby girl. I will pick you up at seven, okay?” Nodding slowly, you watched him turn to walk away. It took a moment for it to register.

“Wait? Don’t you need to know where I live?” Turning back to you, he was still walking backwards towards the door.

“I work for the FBI baby; I think I can find it.” With a wink, he was out the door. Once you had the chance to catch your breath and let your heart rate return to normal, you finished your report setting it on Hotch’s desk for him to review. He wished you a good night and went back to his work.

 

As you walked in the door of your apartment, you got a text message. Once you finally fished the phone from your bag, you read it with a laugh. Garcia had wrote:

_I knew you would say yes! You had better tell me tomorrow EVERY detail!!!!_

Of course, she knew. That woman knew everything. You texted back quickly.

_**Did you put him up to it?** _

Waiting on her response did not take long.

_Oh no girl. He came to me asking how to do it. Give yourself some more credit. You are a kick ass FBI agent with a gun. Why wouldn’t he find that sexy as hell?_

She ended the message with five kissy faces. Penelope just knew how to make people feeling amazing about themselves.

_**You are the best. Love you girl. Let me go find something to wear now.** _

_Yes, something hot but not slutty. Can’t show the goods too soon. Remember EVERY detail._

Laughing louder this time you threw the phone on the couch as you sorted through your closest. This was going to be difficult. It was not sundress weather and a festival really wasn’t dressy either. So sleeveless aqua button up blouse with fitting pair of jeans and your sleeved black wrap and comfy calf high boots. You pulled your hair up off your face and applied just a bit more makeup than you normally wore. Tucking some money, ID and a credit card into a small wallet, you were set for the night.

Derek was exactly on time, which did not surprise you. He was on time for everything. The man nearly took your breath away when you opened the door. Dark leather jacket over a dark blue shirt, jeans and boots. He looked amazing. “[Y/N], you look great.”

You could not help but grin at him as you moved to let him inside. “Thank you.”

“You ready for a good time?”

“Definitely, let me just make sure I have all my stuff.” He waited, watching you recheck your wallet; you pick up your keys and phone. “Okay, let’s go!”

 

The car ride downtown was quiet, as you were nervous. Any other time you would talk his ear off. Whenever you partnered up for a case there was no shortage of conversation between you. Now you were petrified of making a fool of yourself. “We don’t have to make this weird, [Y/N]. We are two adults going out to have some fun. No pressure, I promise.”

Looking over at him with a shy smile, you nodded. “I know. I’m just… nervous.”

“Nervous? Baby girl it’s me. It’s still Derek. Same guy you have worked with for a year now.”

“Worked with yes. This is different. I like you. A lot more than a coworker should. So when you asked me out, I was stunned.” His quiet laugh forced you to look over at him, when you had been avoiding his gaze before.

“I like you too, [Y/N]. Definitely more than a coworker should. I have since the day you walked into the conference room and Hotch announced you were the new team member. Damn I wish I had known you felt like that. I would have asked you out a while ago.” You laughed quietly looking off to the city as it passed you. The thudding in your chest had just started again.

 

There were vendors lined up down the street. So many rich and wonderful aromas as you walked together. There was display after display of merchandise to buy, trinkets and clothes. A large stage was set up right in front of the water with a live band playing. It was something that reminded you of home. The little town in Pennsylvania where you were born would have festivals like this several times a year. They were always so much fun. Derek had chosen the perfect place for a first date.

“Where do you want to look first beautiful? Food, music, see if anything looks like you can’t live without it?” With a bright smile, you looked around, until one thing stopped you. Derek followed your gaze until he saw it. The homemade fudge stall. “Of course you want something sweet. At least I know what kind of gift that would never fail.” Pulling him along behind you, you laughed.

“Chocolate wins, always. Never know what to get me, get me chocolate.” You ordered a palm size brick of peanut butter fudge for you and another brick of peppermint fudge to take to Penelope in the morning. The woman deserved a treat after helping Derek.

The next few hours when faster than you could believe. You and Derek danced down at the main stage for a while. There had been many times when you were out with everyone from work, you had seen Derek dance. It was far different being the one he danced with. It felt so good.

  
The dancing had worked up quite the appetites. Dinner consisted of an amazing Philly cheesesteak for both of you washed down with watery beer. If you had to be honest, it was one of the best nights you had ever had. Derek was right. There was no pressure. Just two people having a good time together. The crowds had started to migrate towards the river and it closed in on the time for the fireworks. The pair of you found a perfect spot to sit on the grass and watch. A few minutes before they began you felt a vibration of your phone from your pocket.

Of course, Penelope wanted to know how it was going.

_What’s going on? How is it? Is he being all dreamy and acting like a total gentleman?_

Returning your phone to its rightful spot, you left her unanswered. A smirk grew on your face as you scooted closer to Derek. “Good message?”

“Just Garcia being nosey. She can wait till tomorrow.” He laughed making sure he was thigh to thigh with you now.

“Gotta love her. She is the best.” With the close proximity, you could feel when his phone vibrated. “How much you want to bet that’s her?”

“I’m not betting against that. I know it’s her. I didn’t answer, so guess who it up next?” The fireworks started just as you rested your head on his shoulder. It had been ages since the last time you had seen fireworks. The bright and beautiful colors and the company made for a wonderful time. By the end of the show, you were leaning against him, and he had his arm around your shoulder. As the show finished, you turned to look at Derek and found he was staring at you. “What?”

“I don’t think I have ever enjoyed fireworks like this.”

“What do you mean?” He held you against him, not wanted to let go.

“The way you enjoyed something so simple. Your face lit up, you relaxed and just enjoyed it. This is what I wanted. To have a great time with you. I hope we can do it again. [Y/N], I want to see you again.” The flush appeared on your cheek quickly.

“You get to see me a work, just about every day, if not every day.”

“Don’t play. You know exactly what I meant. I want to see you like this. May I take you out again? Soon?” You pretended to think about it for a minute. The suspense was killing him.

“I guess… we can talk about it if you buy me some of that homemade ice cream back there.” Derek laughed loud.

“Woman I will buy you the whole damn stall if we can do more than talk about it. Come on.” He stood up quickly offering his hand to help you up as well.

The ice cream was purchased and he watched you eat half of it before you offered him a bite. “Hmm I will take the bite if you are going to go out with me again.” There was no if about it. You would continue to go out with him as long as he wanted; you just had not told him yet.

“Fine, I guess I will go out with you. Now take a bite!” You all but shoved it in his mouth, both of you laughing as you made a mess on his chin. He did enjoy it so much he actually walked back to get some of his own, which he happily shared with you ensuring you also had ice cream dripping down your chin. The car ride home was easier. You were talking and joking as you did when you were at work.

Derek walked you up to your apartment like a gentleman. “I will see you tomorrow baby girl. At work, then for another night like tonight.” With a kiss on the hand, he left you on the verge of hyperventilating behind your closed door.  
That wonderfully smart, funny, and beautiful man just stole your heart. And you were perfectly happy with that.


End file.
